


Kiss Me

by breakatake



Series: Jamilton YouTuber/Band Au [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alexander sings and plays guitar, Ed Sheeran - Freeform, Ed Sheeran cover, Fluff, Kind of making out?, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Song fic, Thomas sings ??, Tooth Rotting Fluff, YouTubers - Freeform, alex is borderline famous, but everyone ships it, cover time !!, the band is getting bigger, they aren’t dating yet sorry, this is short and really cute ohmygod i’m not sorry, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakatake/pseuds/breakatake
Summary: Alexander and Thomas are hanging out and he learns Thomas can sing.





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> HIII IM SOFT  
> \- bold and italic: both  
> \- italic: alex  
> \- bold: thomas  
> also yes i said baby instead of lady bc thomas was singing to alex

He didn’t know that Thomas could sing.

Alexander was laying on Thomas’ chest, Thomas’ hand carding through his hair as they laid in silence and he listened to his heartbeat and the sounds of his air conditioner in the background. It was summer, but Alexander loved cuddling anyways. Alexander shuffled closer to Thomas’ chest and he smiled softly, shutting his eyes as Thomas held him.

They weren’t official yet, but they were borderline already boyfriends, they acted like it. Today, Thomas wanted to go on a date but Alexander wasn’t feeling his best so Thomas just came over so they could cuddle all day. 

Alexander’s eyes were feeling heavy until he heard soft singing coming from above him. 

“ _All I want is the taste that your lips allow, my my, my my, give me love..”_

Alexander listened to Thomas’ soft singing for a minute, not wanting him to stop. He didn’t know that Thomas could sing, he was shocked. He loved how it sounded and he loved how pretty it was, he wanted to hear more.

”Your voice is, beautiful, Thomas.” 

Thomas’ cheeks turned pink and he bit his lip in embarrassment. “I thought you were sleeping.” Thomas whined and looked away and Alexander shook his head, sitting up and smiling down at him.

Alexander leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to his nose. “No, but your voice is so pretty. I didn’t know you could sing, babe.” 

Thomas’ face flushed an even deeper shade of pink and he hid his face in his hands. “I don’t sing for people often.” Thomas mumbled and peeked between his fingers. “I don’t think I’m that great.” he looked away from Alexander and bit his lip.

Alexander pouted at him, then leaned down and cupped his face. “You’re beautiful, your voice is beautiful. You’re very talented, you know.” Alexander stated with a grin. “You can draw, sing, play violin, and you’re incredibly gorgeous.” he smiled down at Thomas and kissed his forehead. 

Thomas stared up at him with a shy smile, different from his usual cocky grin. Thomas was so soft around Alexander, it boggled everyone’s minds how he could completely change from his usual arrogant self to a soft loser around one boy.

”Thank you.”

Alexander smiled and laid back down on top of him, snuggling closer to his chest as Thomas wrapped his arms around his waist. “I have to film soon.” Alexander mumbled as he traced shapes on Thomas’ chest. “People were requesting Ed Sheeran.” 

Thomas chuckled and leaned down to kiss his hair. “You’re like, famous at this point.” He whispered and smiled against his hair. 

Alexander nodded and reached to grab Thomas’ big hand in his own. “It’s cool, I like making an impact on people’s lives. Most of the people who like us are our ages, it’s weird.” He mumbled softly and looked up at him. “D’you think we’re gonna get somewhere soon?” He asked, honestly wondering. He wasn’t sure if they were going to be big, he truly didn’t know.

Thomas nodded and kissed his forehead. “I think you’ll take on the world one day.” He whispered as a matter of fact oh and Alexander leaned up to peck his lips. 

Thomas blushed like a little girl.

He was never going to get used to Alexander’s kisses.

———

Alexander set up his camera, sitting in front of it with his guitar. He tuned it and Thomas watched him from the bed, a soft smile playing on his lips. He admired Alexander as he adjusted his guitar strings and fixed his hair. 

“You’re cute.” Thomas blurted out and Alexander blushed at him, giggling a bit. 

“Thank you, love.” Alexander smiled and leaned his head up for a kiss. 

Thomas leaned down and gave him a sweet kiss on his lips, smiling into it. 

“Can I join you?” Thomas asked against his lips and Alexander pulled back and smiled widely at him. 

“Really?” He questioned.

Thomas nodded. “I wanna.”

Alexander clapped and tugged him to sit on the ground with him.

Thomas joined Alexander on the ground and kissed him again softly. 

Alexander smiled and kissed him back mumbling “I like kissing you.” against his lips. Thomas grinned and pulled back and then faced the camera. 

“This is facing a fear.” Thomas chuckled nervously and Alexander took his hand and kissed it.

”You can do it.” 

Alexander let go of his hand and turned on the camera then started speaking. 

“Um, hey guys.” He spoke and smiled at the camera. “It’s Alex! You guys requested for me to do an Ed Sheeran cover, so I am. But,” he turned to Thomas. “I’m joined by a special guest. This is Thomas!” He mass jazz hands at Thomas, earning a weird look.

”Weirdo.” He mumbled and then turned to the camera. “Hi, I’m Thomas Jefferson.” He waved and then Alexander grabbed his guitar. 

“We’re singing Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran today and we really hope you guys like it! Like and subscribe and stuff, yeah! Also, we didn’t rehearse. So I’m sorry if I sound ugly.” He giggled. 

As Alexander finished the intro to the video, he waited for a second before he started to strum. 

“ _Settle down with me,_

_cover me up,_

_cuddle me and_

_lie down with me and_

_and hold me in your arms._ ”

Thomas joined in during the pre chorus and chorus, harmonizing with Alexander.

**_”And my hearts against your chest,_ **

**_your lips pressed to my neck._ **

**_I’m falling for your eyes,_ **

**_but they don’t know me yet._ **

**_And with this feeling I’ll forget,_ **

**_I’m in love now.”_ **

Alexander’s cheeks turned pink and Thomas looked at him with a loving expression as they continued the song. 

**_“Kiss me like you wanna be loved,_ **

**_you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved._ **

**_This feels like falling in love,_ **

**_we’re falling in love,_ **

**_we’re falling in love.”_ **

Thomas started to feel confident, he smiled at him as he sang, more to Alexander than to the camera. He meant every word that he was singing too.

**”Ooh,**

**settle down with me**

**and I’ll be your safety**

**to be my baby.**

**I was made to keep your body warm,**

**but I’m cold as the wind blows**

**so hold me in your arms.**

**Ohh, my hearts against your chest.”**

_”Your lips pressed to my neck.”_

**_”I’m falling for your eyes, but they don’t know me yet.”_ **

**”And with a feeling I’ll forget,”**

_”I’m in love now.”_

They continued to sing the song, more to each other than to the camera. Thomas was focused on how Alexander’s lips formed words, wanting to stop singing and just tackle him into a kiss right then and there. As they went on through the rest of the song, Alexander started to strum slowly and sing the last line.

_”And kiss me like you wanna be loved,_

_you wanna be loved._

_This feels like falling in love.._

_we’re falling in love,_

_falling in love.”_

Alexander finished strumming and he slowly moved his head up to look at Thomas, waiting a few seconds before leaning in closer. Thomas moved his hands to the back of Alexander’s neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Alexander reached to stop the camera, not even breaking the kiss. He pulled back for a second to put the guitar to the side and he pulled Thomas back into a deep, loving kiss. Thomas moved his hands to Alexander’s hips, pulling him onto his lap and holding him by the hips. Alexander cupped Thomas’ cheeks as he kissed him slowly and passionately, gently taking his lip between his teeth and tugging it. Thomas let out a soft noise and smiled, holding Alexander closer to his body and rubbing up and down his spine with his fingers. 

Alexander pulled back after a few minutes of them kissing deeply and slowly, but passionately. He looked Thomas in the eyes, panting softly. Alexander gave him another deep kiss and pulled back, lips slightly puffy and red. He helped Thomas fix his hair and he giggled at how shocked Thomas looked because  _he just made out with his crush._

“Let’s finish the outro, then we can continue where we left off, yeah?” Alexander winked and Thomas just nodded, wondering when the hell Alexander got this bold. 

All he knew was that Alexander was going to have to edit out that end part when he edited the video.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me:  
> twit: kvrishma  
> insta: kvrishmaxo


End file.
